Chuck Versus Sarah
Chuck Versus Sarah is the twelfth episode and first part of the finale on the final season of . The episode aired along with series finale episode "Chuck Versus the Goodbye" on January 27, 2012 as a 2-hour special. Synopsis Sarah must keep a secret from Chuck in order to accomplish a mission. After a harrowing mission, Sarah returns to Chuck with a huge secret. Meanwhile, Ellie and Awesome are presented with a new opportunity which would change their lives. Full plot After her encounter with Quinn (Angus Macfadyen) at the end of the previous week’s episode of "Chuck," Sarah (Yvonne Strahovski) is reset back to her original super-spy state. Quinn has convinced her that she is a CIA spy, he is her handler, that Chuck (Zachary Levi) has killed her old team, and that her mission is to retrieve the clean version of the Intersect before Chuck steals it. After that, she is to kill Chuck. Although she is initially suspicious of Quinn, Sarah eventually believes him, and so accepts the mission. She returns to Chuck pretending to have killed Quinn and escaped, though in fact, she is working for Quinn and has an earwig that allows Quinn to give her clues that help her reintegrate into the Bartowski household. Chuck has his suspicions that Sarah is not quite herself and has a late-night conversation with Ellie (Sarah Lancaster) about them, suggesting to Ellie that he needs to destroy the Intersect since it has ruined his life. Sarah eavesdrops on this conversation and questions Quinn about why Chuck wants to destroy rather than steal the intersect. She also learns about some of the little things that are making Chuck suspicious. Quinn instructs her to proceed with the mission, retrieving the intersect and then killing Chuck. Next morning, Chuck holds a briefing for Team Bartowski in Castle, and outlines a plan to infiltrate DARPA and destroy the last remaining Intersect. As the team is leaving, Chuck discovers the Intersect glasses, which Sarah has stolen from him, hidden in Sarah’s bag. He leaves them where they are and they proceed with the mission, infiltrating DARPA using knockout gas to put the scientists to sleep. Sarah single-handedly takes out the security team that guards the secure area and then goes back to let the team in. They find the Intersect room, which has at its hub, an old Macintosh computer. Sarah uploads the Intersect to the glasses and then takes Morgan (Joshua Gomez) hostage, saying that she knows what the team has done (based on the misinformation from Quinn). Chuck pleads with her to reconsider and to remember that their relationship is real but Sarah locks them into the Intersect room, places a bomb on the door and walks away. Before detonating the bomb, she questions Quinn about why they don’t just leave Team Bartowski to be arrested by the authorities but Quinn uses an override and detonates the bomb. Sarah is furious with Quinn for using his override but gives Quinn the Intersect glasses anyway. Chuck, however, has switched the glasses for a fake pair that contain no data –- it turns out that his emotional plea also served to cover the switch since he has realized that Quinn turned Sarah when she was captured. Sarah vows to fix her mistake and kidnaps Ellie, instructing Chuck to bring her the real glasses if he wants to see Ellie survive the day. Chuck informs General Beckman of Sarah’s plight, and with her assistance sets up a trap to capture Sarah. However, Ellie takes matters into her own hands and deliberately crashes the car that she is being forced to drive, knocking Sarah unconscious. Chuck then takes Sarah back to their dream house and tries to remind Sarah that their relationship was real, telling her about its keystone moments. Hoping that he’s managed to get through to Sarah, Chuck then offers her the choice of taking the glasses or staying with him. At this moment, Sarah realizes that Chuck’s feelings for her are real. However, she still believes the story that Quinn has planted, and picks up the glasses, saying “Sorry I did my job too well.” Chuck, realizing that he has not managed to convince Sarah, tries to take the glasses back and they struggle, although Chuck is unwilling to fight with Sarah. This infuriates her, and she pulls a gun on him. Just as she’s prepared to shoot him, she sees “Sarah + Chuck” inscribed into a door frame and remembers that she carved it. As she ponders what this might mean for her mission, Quinn walks in and admits that the story he gave Sarah was a fabrication. He then tries to kill Sarah, but Chuck puts his body between the bullet and Sarah. He then tells her that he’ll be okay since he’s wearing a vest and for her to run, just as Beckman’s team arrives. When he is found, Chuck tells everybody that Sarah has gone. Casey (Adam Baldwin) goes to find Sarah at her apartment and tells her that even though they both started off as coldblooded agents, Chuck’s influence has made them both soft over the years, and that he considers her a friend. He then leaves her with a DVD containing her full mission logs on Operation Bartowski, and she watches how the relationship between herself and Chuck has unfolded over the years. Realizing that everything Chuck had told her was true, she goes to find him and tells him that even though she believes everything he told her, she doesn’t feel any of it anymore. She says that she came to say good-bye and that Quinn has taken away her life, so she needs to go and find him. Trivia * This episode is the first half of the Chuck finale. * Sarah is the last member of Team Bartowski to be directly referenced in the title. This had happened to Casey in "Chuck Versus the Colonel", Shaw in "Chuck Versus the American Hero", "Chuck Versus the Other Guy" and "Chuck Versus the Living Dead" and Morgan in "Chuck Versus the Best Friend", "Chuck Versus the Beard" and "Chuck Versus the Bearded Bandit". She and Chuck remain the only ones to be referenced by name. * With this episode, all members of Team Bartowski have turned against the team at one point, with the exception of Chuck himself. Casey in "Chuck Versus the Colonel", Shaw in "Chuck Versus the Other Guy" and Morgan in "Chuck Versus the Frosted Tips". * When fighting her way to the Intersect room, Sarah performs several of the exact same fighting moves Bryce Larkin used when leaving the Intersect room at the beginning of the pilot episode. * This episode shows five Mission Logs made by Sarah during the first two seasons (mostly the first) they are only given days into the mission not the actual dates. (Days 1, 21, 49, 56 & 564) Note: all dates are based on Day 1 happening the day after Chuck's 25th birthday on 9/18/07. ** Day 1 occurs In "Chuck Versus the Intersect" (the pilot) after Sarah first meets Chuck at the Buy More. (This log was used in the beginning by Quinn to turn Sarah) {9/19/07}. The log also portrays how Sarah starts off being totally and completely reluctant to having any other relation with Chuck other than being his handler. This video clip therefor shows not only Sarah but how she feels about him in the start, creating a contrast of change and personality as the next clips are being played. ** Day 21 occurs at the end of "Chuck Versus the Wookiee" after Chuck brings Sarah a pizza {10/10/07}. A clip of Sarah being more open and to a certain extent happy about how Chuck shows a genuine interest in her, she describes it as "sweet" but the underlying tone is that Chuck is more than just sweet at this point, but Sarah does not know where to stand concerning Chuck's attempts to having a more intimate relationship with her, so all she can do is smile with a slight grin. ** Day 49 occurs at the end of "Chuck Versus the Truth" after Chuck ends his cover relationship to pursue another woman {11/7/07}. One thing to take note of is how Sarah starts out by saying "Chuck broke up with me today broke-up" and then changes it to "Well erm... Fake, fake broke-up with me technically", which illustrates how even though they were not an official couple, it was still real for Sarah as the relationship with Chuck, provided her with closure and a sense of belonging which she had not felt for a long time. This can therefore also explain the sense of devastation and her being upset, as the one thing which was reliable and consistent in her ever so chaotic spy life now is broken, and Sarah neither knows what to really say, respond or to do about it as at that stage she is in conflict between her spy-code which states that she can't be together with Chuck, but on the other hand there are Sarah's emotions and feelings which tells her that she is in love. But in the end it is Sarah's emotions and feelings which win the battle as shown when she takes a leap of faith and kisses him in "Chuck Versus the Imported Hard Salami". ** Day 56 occurs near the end of "Chuck Versus the Imported Hard Salami" after Sarah and Chuck kiss but before the Human Transport Container holding Bryce is opened {11/14/07}. It is important to understand the tone of Sarah's voice and how she articulates herself in that clip, because the audience is shown how Sarah does not know how to cope with her emotions and the feelings that she has for Chuck. So she chooses to brush the whole thing off with a shake of the head, but the reality is that, what she is really trying to shake is the obvious and strong feelings towards Chuck. ** Day 564 is 4/5/09, at some point in season 2, but there is no information allowing to pinpoint the log to a specific episode. The date indicates it was recorded after "Chuck Versus the Broken Heart" (air date 3/30/09) but before "Chuck Versus the Dream Job" (air date 4/6/09). Moreover, looking back at the episodes, it would most likely be a couple of episodes later around the "Chuck Versus the Ring". As that is when their relationship starts to really kick off, as well as there not being anything to do after defeating "The Ring". So the last video clip might have been filmed after the last episode of season 2, as it would fit perfectly with how Sarah chooses to ask Chuck to run off with her in Chuck Versus the Pink Slip. Furthermore, this would also make sense as the instant Sarah admits her feelings towards Chuck she does not hesitate, but instead put all her eggs in one basket because she knows that, not only is Chuck her perfect match for her but that she is perfect for him. Ending the videotape on the note that Chuck and Sarah was AND is meant to be together, as they are: Perfect for one another. Guest stars * Angus Macfadyen as Nicholas Quinn Music * Your Hands - Ghost Society Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Television Series Episodes